Ninjago Mix-up
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Oh gosh, Jay has messed up again. A machine broke, and everyone swapped bodies! It's up to Diana and Slither to save everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This Fanfiction is made by both Firetailtehdragon, and Thenewninja! It was fun coming up with ideas, and working to the writing of the story! Oh, and thank you guys! My "Dare Ninjago" Fan Fiction is getting rather popular, and I owe it to you guys! And a note- I am not taking truths anymore. Somebody sent me WAY too many truths in one message. I already have a lot of dares I have to fit in tomorrow. I will work on this story at night (as in PM times) and Dare Ninjago in the morning (AM times) But it wasn't just me who wrote this. Just letting you know, fame and glory is shared ;) So, enjoy!**

* * *

Jay was busy, making an odd machine. Nya stepped in to see what was going on. "Jay, where were you? Everyone went out for lunch and you didn't come along!" she said. "Oh, I'm sorry Nya! This machine is very important...I couldn't leave it here." Jay explained. Everyone else was in the living room, probably watching something uninteresting on T.v. That's until Jay and Nya ran into the room, Jay with the machine in his hand. He made a sudden stop, causing Nya to run into him. Jay fell on top of the machine, and a static shock of electricity burst into the air. A few seconds later, everyone sat up. They looked around, feeling different. Jay sat up, only to see himself, sitting in front of him. "Uh...guys? Why is there another me?" he said, baffled. Everyone sat up, confused as well. "Uh..guys. We switched bodies!" Kai yelled. Jay with Nya, Cole with Zane, Diana with Kai, and Slither with Scales. "WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Jay yelled. "Being a human feels odd..." Zane said, running in circles. Everyone looked around, and started to panic. "OMG I'm KAI!" Diana screamed, going into fan girl mode. Kai stared, and couldn't believe he was a girl, and she was him. "I don't feel much of a difference..." Slither said, looking at herself in a mirror. Scales looked at his tail. It was on fire, yet didn't hurt. Everyone was at least a little panicked. Wu walked in and noticed everyone was running around, looking rather surprised. "What is going on here?!" he questioned. "We switched bodies!" Cole screamed. " I CAN'T HAVE ANY CAKE! I'M A CYBORG!" He yelled crazily into the old man's ear. "Um...I can still eat Cole..." Zane corrected. Cole wasn't listening. He was to busy throwing a fit. Wu looked at Cole with wide eyes. "Calm down! I have a solution!" the old sensei roared. Everyone stopped to look at him with blank stares. "The only way to turn yourselves back is to get a special water from the highest mountain in Ninjago." Wu explained. Everyone paused and stared. That must take forever. "I would like Diana and Slither to go get the water. You two happen to have what it takes." he remarked. "WHAT? BUT I'M GOOD AT CLIMBING MOUNTAINS!" Cole pouted. "What you did earlier changed my mind." Wu snapped. Cole wasn't very amused. Diana and Slither left the bounty. "What do we use? Scales has my sickle, and your battle fan!" Slither whined. "Don't worry!" Diana said, pulling out Kai's fire sword. "Oh, clever you!" Slither said, getting Scales's staff. "This'll be fun" she remarked, as they set off t find the mountain.

* * *

**There's more to come! I'll make a second chapter tomorrow! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 Big city

Diana and Slither headed for the mountain. First, they had to make their way through the city. "Diana, what if someone sees me? You know Skales doesn't have the BEST reputation." Slither said, looking rather nervous. "Well, Kai does, and we can both defend ourselves if someone tries to mug us." Diana said, with a smile on her face. The both just kept casually walking down the street, gaining confused looks. A ninja, walking down the road with his enemy. Or should I say...her? One man walked up to them. "What are you two doing on the street together?" the man asked. Both knew that their voices will sound exactly like their own, and something may happen. They decided it's best if they don't speak. Diana shrugged and kept walking, signaling Slither to follow her. Slither caught up and slowed down. She looked oddly at the windows in town. "Why are all these "human" things sitting behind this window like that?" she questioned. "Oh, they're just displaying clothes, don't worry about it." Diana said, continuing to walk away. Slither sat and stared awkwardly into the window, followed by Diana having to yank her down the sidewalk. The hypnobrai finally sat up and followed the ninja, after about 2 blocks. Of course, Slither gets distracted very easily. Diana kept a close eye on Slither for a few blocks, but all of the sudden, Slither made her way into the doors of an ice cream shop. "SLITHER! Get back here!" Diana yelled. Slither swiftly slithered to the counter. The man behind it shivered. "What...can I do for you...sir?" The man asked, his voice breaking. "Yes, I'd like...um..." Slither said, looking up at the ice cream man. He stared at her, thinking she was going to hypnotize him. "Forget it! I'm not serving you!" he said, throwing a waffle cone at her, hitting her right in the head. "Um...well. Okay then! Thank you mister!" Slither said, Diana dragging her by the tail, out of the parlor. "Slither! What where you doing?" Diana asked, whispering. "Getting ice cream!" Slither giggled. "We have to stay low if we want to get to the mountain So don't get into any trouble." Diana demanded. Slither sat there in the sidewalk for a while. "He refused service from me." she said sadly. Diana ignored that, and kept walking. It was getting to the point where they were tired. Traveling through the huge city isn't as easy as it sounds. Luckily, Diana found the City Limits. After passing through there, they were finally out of the city.


	3. Chapter 3 Ninjago Outskirts

Slither and Diana where in the outskirts of Ninjago. There where actually a couple of mountains there too. "Hey, maybe one kid these mountains is the one we're looking for!" Diana suggested. Slither nodded and followed along. They slowly climbed up each mountain, hoping to find the water. Slither kept getting distracted by shiny rocks and glass on the ground. It was getting rather late, so they decided to stay in a cave that night. Slither ate literally ANYTHING she could find. She almost choked on that piece of glass from earlier. Diana had to make Slither burp in order to get it out. Both finally went to sleep, peacefully with the warmth of the summer night air.

Back at the Bounty...

Everyone was still wide awake, horrified in the difference. Zane was an actual human and Cole was a cyborg, which resulted with them watching over each other like a hawk. Pretty much everyone else turned into a female. There were many odd things in everything. Zane had odd tendencies, being a human and all, and Cole promptly kept him from doing so, and Zane feared Cole would mess up his system. "This is stupid. I hope thy hurry." Skales said, rather rudely. "Let them take thier time. They'll find it. Don't make them rush." Kai responded. Skales and Kai started rough housing on the floor. "Break it up you two!" Wu screamed, and Kai and Skales immediately stopped. This going to be a long day.

Back with Slither and Diana...

It was 2:00 in the morning. Diana woke up, due to an odd noise. She shook Slither awake violently. "Slither, there's a weird sound outside." Diana woke in an instant, and sluggishly slithered to the cave opening. "Diana, there is nothing out there. Everything is asleep." Slither yawned. Curiosity got the best of her. Diana dragged Slither along, still hearing bizarre footsteps. She saw two red glowing eyes in the distance, traveling along the top of the mountain, mumbling something. She nudged Slither and pointed out at the figure. Slither gasped and hid behind Diana. Too bad that Slither wasn't him here normal body, because they would have had some light from her fire tipped tail. Diana snuck toward the ghastly shape. The shadowy figure turned toward her and paused. Everyone paused. It was really silent, until Slither dencoded to go full stupid, and threw Skales's staff at the figure. She missed terribly, and the figure ran toward her. He could see Slither, due to the fact she was hiding behind Diana. It w came up and almost sliced off Diana's head. Luckily she ducked. Slither peeked and noticed who it was. It was Garmadon. He noticed "Skales" hiding behind "Kai." He looked baffled. "Skales, why are you hiding behind THIS fool?!" He questioned. Slither did her best Skales voice acting. "Oh, I was holding her...I MEAN...him captive." Diana noticed what she was doing and played along, using a Kai impression. "Let me go! I can't stay locked up forever!" She got free and was leaving. Slither followed Diana, so it looked like she was chasing her. Really, they were just trying to get away from Garmadon. He isn't as stupid as you think, and he noticed something was wrong. He sneakily followed them, keeping quiet. Then, he came up and attacked "Kai". Diana fought fire sword was hard to use, and she swung it repeatedly at had no clue where Slither went, and she turned around. She immediately stopped brawling with Garmy, and looked around. Slither was hiding. BEHIND A TREE. Garmadon noticed "Kai" wasn't looking, and swung his weapon right at her. Slither jumped right infront of Diana, and got cut on the stomach. "Skales! what is your problem? Why are you helping this miscreant?" Garmadon questioned. Slither and Diana decided to attack him, but had a hard time using thier weapons. Garmadon backed up. He looked surprised, and very confused. "I need a Tylenol..." He said, before running off. "Thank you Slither." Diana said, placing her hand on Slither's shoulder. "About what?" Slither asked. Diana jut looked at her with a very unamused face, and continue along the mountain range.


	4. Chapter 4 Next Mountain (ThenewNinja)

**Hello this chapter was written by thenewninja hope you like it!**

* * *

(at the bounty)  
The guys were just sitting there and Zane and Cole were still watching each other like a hawk. Zane said "Don't touch any buttons or the funny switch."  
Cole replies "Oh don't worry, I won't, but I do not want you to hurt my body!" They just start arguing over stupid stuff. "Agh! I can't  
take this, this is stupid!" Kai whined. Scales just slithered around the place screaming that his tail is on fire. "Nya, want to go out for dinner?" Jay asked "umm... Jay? Really, is this the wise choice to do right now?" Nya said,worried. "How am I gonna use the fans? I almost cut my finger opening these!" Kai asked, forcing the fans to open.  
Nya said "Open them like this!" Nya shows Kai up by opening them like a pro. Kai asked "how did you do that?" " "Takes skill and practice" Nya replied. "yeah, go girlfriend!"Jay said. Then the room grew silent. Kai spoke "dude your girlfriend is you right now.." "whatever..." Jay said.

(with Diana and Slither)  
These two were just walking to the next mountain to check, then Pythor slithered by. "what in the world are you doing Scales?" he questioned.  
Diana decided to stick up for Slither and said "I am umm... being held hostage... and I am trying to run away!" Diana pretends to struggle and gets out and runs and Slither runs after her looking like Diana is being chased. Pythor said "Ok, keep up the good work Scales, and no more red ninja on the loose! For that fact, no ninja at all!" Slither said "yes sir..." Then Pythor slithers away. "That was close, and now no ninja are aloud out here. My friends are most likely to be most happy with me"Diana said. "Yep,and now Pythor thinks I am Scales!" Slither whined. Diana explained "you do look like Scales remember?"  
"Let's go!" they both said at the same time. Diana then said "jinx you owe me a soda!" Slither looked at Diana with wide eyes and continued.  
Diana then pulled out the communicator she made for all the ninjas and said "Kai as Diana come in!" Kai then said "yes Diana as Kai"  
Diana scratched the back of Kai's head and said "Umm... well... we are passed the outskirts of the city and met two people you don't want to hear about."  
Kai said back "who?' "Umm... Garmadon and Pythor" Diana said. Kai shouted "What? Did they find out the truth?!"  
"No,but Garmadon attacked me and hurt Slither and How the heck are you supposed to use this Fire sword? I almost knocked my self out with it!" Diana said.  
Kai laughed "Weapons are different sometimes,I cut my finger with your Fans." Diana giggled "Let me guess. you tried to open them and cut your finger."  
Kai said "Yep... and you better hurry Scales is getting on my nerves!" Slither said "Calm him down with cake! It always works!"  
Kai said "thanks for that tip" Jay yelled from the background "help Scales is trying to eat me" Kai said "just give him cake"  
"not my cake It mine only!" Cole said, then ran around screaming "scales is trying to eat me give him the whole cake I don't care any more and the other thing is I can't fight!"  
I do not know how to use shurikens! Kai then said "Nya just knocked herself out with nunchucks... so bye." "Bye Kai" Diana said. Then the two kept walking and Slither found a penny.  
Slither squealed "I found a penny!" "Put it down! We have a lot of ground to cover!" Diana said. Then they walked to the next Mountain, hoping to find the water.

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Im notTHAT good

Diana and slither continued their way. ANOTHER MOUNTAIN. It was getting tiring, but they kept moving anyway. Slither managed to take out her iPhone, and turn on the radio. She put in her headphones, and slithered along behind Diana. She listened for while, then spoke. "Says there's rain in the forecast today." Slither said. Diana glanced at the sky. It was spotted with grey clouds. "You know, I like Garmadon" Slither said, softly smiling. "What?! How could you like that miscreant? Diana yelled. "I don't know!" Slither said. "I'm not EXACTLY on the good side..." She giggled. Diana looked at Slither awkwardly, and continued on the trail.

At the Bounty...

Still chaos...glorious, glorious chaos. Occasionally, Skales will scream for no apparent reason. Just for the sake of it, everyone was trying to stop everyone from eating, bathing, or even going to the bathroom for privacy. Cole was confused on how to use Zane's body, and accidentally "oiled" himself. On the other hand, Kai was working out Diana's body just fine. He was texting, sitting down, like there was nothing in the world.

With Diana and Slither...

"I'm gonna pop some tags...only got $20 in my pocket!" Slither sang, mimicking Macklemore. "Focus!" Diana said, noticing that it started trickling rain. Slither quickly put her phone away, and they his in a nearby hole. "You know...why would Garmadon and Pythor be going toward Ninjago City?" Diana asked. Slither is meant to keep Garmadon's plans safe, so she didn't say much. "Well, I don't know..." Slither said gloomily. Diana looked at her odd. "Do you know something?" She asked. "Um...it's a secret..." The hypnobrai murmured. "Well...we're friends right? You can tell me anything! It's between you and me!" Diana explained. "Well...I'm a snake, and bf is evil, so...I'm evil...and..I think I should follow them. It might be important." Slither said. All of the sudden, her phone rang, and she picked it up to talk. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Oh hey...this is Skales...is this Slither?" Skales said. "Oh yes! I'll put you on speaker!" she squealed, and pressed the speaker button. "Well...you guys need to hurry. We can't take a bath, or use the bathroom, or anything!"Skales said, a little force in his tone. "Hurry as soon as possible!" he yelled, and hung up. Slither giggled a little, and looked up. "The rain stopped!" Diana said, climbing out of the hole, grabbing Slither's tail and pulling her up. They ran toward the next mountain, and stopped. It was one of the tallest they've seen.


End file.
